


Our Hands Bound Tight Together

by morninglassofoj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2, Established Relationship, M/M, Tsukkiyama Week, joint rest after a hard day, spoilers through shiratorizawa match, spoirlers through ch 190 ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morninglassofoj/pseuds/morninglassofoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeda makes Tsukki see a doctor for his hand after the Shiratorizawa match, and Tsukki is less than pleased with the doctor's orders. Yamaguchi makes it okay though, at least a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hands Bound Tight Together

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for the second day of Tsukkiyama week 2016! Prompt: Joint rest after a hard day, and what harder day than the shiratorizawa match?

Tsukki had grumbled the entire way home. Tadashi hadn’t been able to catch most of it, but it wasn’t exactly hard to guess what he was upset about.

After their match with Shiritorizawa, Takeda-sensei had insisted they take Tsukki to a nearby clinic to take another look at his-especially after playing a good portion of the final set with his hand the way it was. Ultimately, they had chosen to put stitches on the split, given him a cast for two weeks, and-to Tsukki’s extreme displeasure-insisted he wear a sling for a week.

As they stepped off the train and started their trek to Tsukki’s house Tadashi couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend’s displeasure. Even though on the bus ride back to their school their teammates had commented that a disgruntled Tsukishima was even more frightening than Kageyama’s smile, it was nothing but endearing to Tadashi.

The two walked up to Tsukki’s front door as was their routine, exchanged a good night kiss, and Tadashi began walking back to his own house, trying to hold back a yawn.

However, before he even got as far as the front gate, he heard Tsukki’s grumbles increase in frustration and volume.

He turned around and laughed at the sight of Tsukki struggling to fit his key in the lock. He walked back up to the door and gently took the key from Tsukki’s bandaged hand, fitting it into the lock with ease. “Here, let me,” he chuckled once more.

Tsukki grumbled even more at Tadashi’s insistence, his words actually decipherable now.

“It’s just this stupid sling. I can’t move properly. I don’t even need it. Why did they have to make me wear it,” he trailed off as they both climbed the stairs to his room.

They heard the quiet creek of a door, and then Tsukki’s mom poked her head out of the doorway.

“Oh, Kei, Tadashi-kun, you’re home so late.”

Tsukki grunted in response. It seemed like he was trying-and failing once more- to open his bedroom door. Apparently his grumpy mood extended to his mother as well.

Tadashi looked at his watch and saw that they had indeed gotten in hours later than usual. It was now three am.

Having finally succeeded in getting his door open on his own, Tsukki finally turned to acknowledge his mother, giving her a one-armed hello hug.

“We wouldn’t have been so late if Takeda-sensei hadn’t needlessly insisted I go to the hospital. The medics at the match had already handled it, and instead he made the whole team wait in the emergency room for two hours.” Tsukki groused before returning to his grumbling.

Tadashi and Tsukki’s mom chuckled at his bad mood as he ducked into his room.

“Kei, sweetie, do you need any help?” she called after him.

“No, mom, I don’t ne-“

“It’s alright, Tsukishima-san, I’ll help him if he needs it.”

She turned her kind gaze upon him. “You don’t mind, Tadashi-kun?”

“Of course not! I’ll just let my parents know.”

She smiled again, holding back a yawn. “Please make yourself at home, but, then again I don’t worry much about that.” She failed at holding back a yawn, turning to go back to her room. “Oh, and Tadashi?”

He turned back, and she sighed, “Will you make sure he’s careful? Akiteru told us that it was a lot worse than he acted like it was.”

Tadashi nodded in agreement, waving her off towards her bedroom. “Get some sleep, Tsukishima-san. We’ll be fine.” She walked off, and Tadashi ducked into Tsukki’s bedroom to find him sitting on his bed, thoroughly tangled up in his sling, a petulant frown fixed on his face.

“So, Tsukki,” he asked, teasingly, barely suppressing his chuckles, “What was that about not needing help?”

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” He mumbled with very little venom. “It’s not like I would need any help if it weren’t for this stupid sling. I still don’t get why they put me into it.”

Tadashi hummed in fake contemplation. “Maybe it’s to keep you from bumping into anything.” He teased, punctuating his statement with a light shove to Tsukki’s shoulder as he finished untangling the straps to the sling. He removed Tsukki’s glasses gently before sliding the straps over his head and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before handing his glasses back. Tsukki reached out for them without thinking, taking them in his bad hand and dropping them immediately. He cursed quietly, blindly reaching down to retrieve them and coming back with nothing.

His boyfriend chuckled and bent down to retrieve them, knowing full well Tsukki could shuffle around on the floor for quite a while before he would find them himself, likely breaking them in the process. He tried to hand them back, this time focusing on putting them in Tsukki’s left hand instead, but the blond turned his head away.

“Whatever,” he huffed, “It’s not like I need my glasses to sleep.”

Grinning, Tadashi cupped his chin and turned his head back around to face him and gingerly slid the frames back onto his face for him leaving Tsukki blushing a bit at the tenderness.

One of the things Tadashi had been delighted to find out about Tsukki was that he actually blushed a lot, but only around certain people. He would blush when his mom kissed him goodbye in the morning, or when Akiteru talked about how cute he was when he was growing up, and especially when Tadashi did anything coupley around him.

Tadashi giggled again. “Maybe not, but you do need them to get ready for bed.” He offered a hand-his left hand, he made sure-to help Tsukki up off the bed and pushed him teasingly in the direction of the door. His vision restored, Tsukki paused briefly to glare in distaste at the sling now sitting crumpled on his desk. Tadashi jokingly shoved him in the direction of the door receiving a certain finger in return. Chuckling, he dug an old t-shirt out of Tsukki’s dresser and a pair of shorts to sleep in and began changing out of his volleyball tracksuit when he heard a heavy thunk and a muffled swear.

He peeked out of the bedroom door into the hallway. Tsukki was again struggling to open a door, only this time it seemed he had forgotten and run into it headfirst.

Sighing, Tadashi walked down the hallway and opened the door for him before his fumbling roused his mother. He turned to walk back to the room, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

“I, uh,” Tsukki seemed to be having trouble forming the words, and sighed before continuing, not meeting Tadashi’s eyes. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get the toothpaste on the toothbrush,” he admitted, a blush adorning his cheeks yet again at the prospect that he might actually need help.

Tadashi offered a fond smile, rather than teasing him like earlier and slipped into the bathroom after him to help him with the task. He needed to brush his teeth as well anyway. Tsukki dropped the cup of water when he went to rinse out his mouth, blushing and cursing under his breath once more, stubbornly refusing when Tadashi offered to hold the cup for him.

He smiled, using his thumb to wipe a bit of toothpaste from the corner of Tsukki’s mouth, causing his indignant blush to deepen. Tadashi’s smile broadened; Tsukki really was adorable when he blushed like this.

“Umm… Would you…” Tsukki trailed off and made a vague gesture with his hands that Tadashi didn’t even come close to understanding. He quirked his eyebrows in confusion and Tsukki sighed. Tsukki was rarely so unsure with his words, and tonight he was just in general very awkward. Almost as awkward as when a when girls would confess to him with Tadashi sitting right next to him, trying very hard to conceal his chuckles as Tsukki floundered while trying to let the girl down as gently as he was capable without blurting out that he was gay and the giggling mess behind him was his boyfriend.

Tsukki squirmed in discomfort, pushing his glasses up and fidgeting while turning his face away so he didn’t have to look at Tadashi when he asked, “Can you leave? I have to use the bathroom, and it’s not like I’m going to let you help me with that. Even if I needed help. Which I don’t.”

His blush deepened even more and Tadashi snorted. “Good grief, Tsukki! I thought something was wrong.” Tsukki continued to avoid his eyes, even as Tadashi poked him jokingly in the stomach.

“You should probably go finish changing. If my mom wakes up again, you probably don’t want her seeing you in just your underwear.”

Tadashi nudged him playfully on his way out of the small bathroom. “Why? Is that for your eyes only, Tsukki?” he teased, snorting and trying to hold in his laughter when

Tsukki’s blush spread down to his neck to a shade he only very rarely saw on him.

“Sh-Shut up, Yamaguchi” he mumbled before closing the door. Tadashi snorted again, suppressing a new bout of laughter and walking back to the bedroom, donning the borrowed clothes. He flopped down on the bed-they didn’t even bother with the futon anymore-and shot off a quick text to his parents just to let them know why he wouldn’t be home when they woke up. While they hadn’t told their parents in so many words, he had a feeling they knew the boys were dating, and had become accustomed to things like this.

He bent off the bed and rummaged through Tsukki’s bag for his phone and unlocked it with practiced ease to play the games he kept on there for Tadashi. Tsukki came in a few minutes later, laying down next to him and watching him play. When he finished the level he was on, Tsukki snaked his arms around his waist, nuzzling the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“Tsukki!” Tadashi whined and the other boy’s breath tickled his neck. He looked down at the arm encircling his middle and snickered when he saw Tsukki’s volleyball jacket bunched up above the cast. He toyed with the sleeve for a bit before asking why he still had it on. Tsukki mumbled his response into Tadashi’s neck.

Tadashi giggled, “Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

Tsukki lifted his head up to scowl at him before petulantly admitting, “I said I can’t get the sleeve over the stupid cast.”

His boyfriend frowned in sympathy and pushed him into a sitting position.

“Here, let me help.” He whispered softly, gently working the elastic of the sleeve over the cast and helping him shrug off the jacket. He stood to hang the jacket up and tossed a shirt from Tsukki’s dresser at him, hitting him square in the face. The blond huffed and glared with very little venom at Tadashi, who had started laughing again, being more careful as he tossed a pair of shorts over too.

He changed shorts easily enough, but Tadashi rolled his eyes and helped him when his cast got caught in the sleeve of the shirt again. Tsukki had started grumbling to himself again, but Tadashi silenced him with a kiss as they both laid back down on the small bed.

Tadashi Tangled their legs together and cradled Tsukki’s bandaged hand in his, threading his fingers through the few that weren’t bound by the cast. His third and fourth fingers were taped together under the cast, which extended just past the last knuckle on his pinky finger. The rest of his fingers were left free with a hole for his thumb to poke out. The black cast extended a few inches past the bend of his wrist, and Tadashi stroked the soft skin near the bottom.

“Why’d you pick black anyway? That’s just about the most boring color for a cast ever.” Tadashi teased, his head nestled comfortably on Tsukki’s chest.

Tsukki shrugged, jostling Tadashi’s head slightly and earning a small poke to his side in return. “It’ll be the least noticeable under my uniform.”

“But Tsukki, you’ll be wearing a sling anyway.”

Tsukki scoffed. “As if. I’m not wearing that stupid thing to school. How am I supposed to take notes?”

“Tsukki!” Tadashi admonished, “they told you to wear that for a reason!” Tsukki only deigned to grunt in response, trying to move his hand to capture Tadashi’s fingers in his own and sighing when he couldn’t bend them enough to do so.

“Well how am I supposed to practice in a sling anyway?” he said quietly.

Tadashi gaped at him. “Don’t get me wrong, Tsukki,” he said, dropping his volume to match his boyfriend’s. “Normally I’d be glad you want to practice, but they told you to take it easy and let your hand heal.”

“It’s not that I want to practice, it’s that I have to,” he whispered, frown deepening. “We have nationals coming up now, and I can’t afford to be useless anymore.”

Tadashi sat up, regarding his boyfriend with a look of complete confusion. “You’re not useless Tsukki!”

Tsukki sniffed in derision. “I might as well be. I blocked less than ten of their spikes today and all that earned me was this stupid cast. I didn’t do hardly anything to help the team, and I was out for nearly two sets as well- “

His self-degrading rant was cut off by a sharp flick to his forehead. “Shut up, Tsukki. You were amazing today. We all were. It doesn’t matter how many spikes you blocked, it matters how much you helped the team. We won, and you were a part of that, no matter how little you feel like you did, it ultimately ended with us winning and qualifying for nationals.”

Tsukki stared up at him in awe, rubbing the reddening spot between his brows idly. “Sorry, Yamaguchi,” he mumbled.

Tadashi smiled, letting him know he wasn’t really upset, lying back down again and wrapping his arms around Tsukki, reaching up to place a small kiss on his cheek and sighing contentedly.

“Besides, Tsukki, I think you’re looking at this all wrong.”

Tsukki turned to him, humming in question.

“Well, now that your hand is in a cast, Ukai-san can’t make you do flying fall laps for two weeks!” he giggled, and for the first time that night, Tsukki joined in.

Tsukki rolled over a bit to turn the lamp on his bedside table off and pulling the covers over both of their forms. “Goodnight, Tsukki.” Tadashi said, leaning up to press a kiss sweetly to Tsukki’s lips. Tsukki responded in kind, deepening the kiss slightly before pulling away to press a gentle kiss to the tip of Tadashi’s nose.

“Goodnight, Tadashi.” He whispered, wrapping Tadashi up in his arms and pressing one last kiss to the top of his head. “And,” he paused, squeezing him tighter for a moment, “thank you.”

They fell asleep like that, Tadashi cradled in Tsukki’s arms, the cast slightly scratchy against his back, smiling into Tsukki’s chest.


End file.
